


Unfamiliar Territory

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Cat Grant, Jealousy, Pultizer Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Jealousy wasn’t in Cat’s emotional archive.She was above it.





	Unfamiliar Territory

Jealousy wasn’t in Cat’s emotional archive. She was above it.

Or at least that’s what she’d told herself. She’d believed it too; until she saw Lena Luthor rub her hand up and down Kara Danvers’ arm and lean into her; giggling like a schoolgirl.

Sure, this was Kara’s night. It was a party in celebration of her newest accomplishment. And sure, Kara was the most attractive person in any room she occupied, and sure she was technically _single_... But she was _Cat’s;_ it infuriated her that it wasn’t official and that she had no right to be pissed.

_Of course_, she was proud of Kara for winning a Pulitzer Prize for her article on Lex Luthor and the Children of Liberty. She was ecstatic for her, but as she watched Lena Luthor fawn all over the woman that Cat had been having a secret fling with for over eight months all she could feel was anger… Rage… _Jealousy_.

Knowing that she was jealous angered her even more than she already was, so she hurriedly chugged the rest of her drink and slammed her glass on the counter of the bar before hopping off her stool and stomping her way to the restroom to freshen up and try to calm down. Kara wasn’t doing anything wrong. Cat had been adamant about this arrangement from the beginning and just because she was having regrets didn’t mean she could get angry about it.

But when she reached the restroom doors and turned around and saw Lena press a kiss against Kara’s cheek, envy and jealousy turned Cat’s vision a **_dark_** shade of green. She slammed the bathroom door open and went straight for the sink, where she picked up the hand soap and threw it at the stall nearest to her.

“_Stupid Kryptonian_.” She murmured under her breath.

Kara came in a moment later and locked the bathroom door. “What did Clark do _now_?” She asked as tried to place loving hands on Cat’s waist, but Cat was too angry and jealous to see clearly, and she pulled away; causing Kara’s face to fall into confusion.

“Not _him._” She said with a voice so cold it could freeze over hell. “_YOU!”_

Kara frowned and furrowed her brows. “What?”

Cat nodded. “You think you’re so slick; letting that woman rub up all over you. You think it’s _so cute_ to rub it right in my face.”

“What? Cat, she’s tipsy as hell. She’s just touchier when she’s got a few drinks in her.”

Cat shook her head. “You don’t think I notice the way that she looks at you? She’s too scared to act on her feelings when she’s sober, but when she’s drunk her true feelings come out. And you just _let it._”

Kara sighed. “Cat-,”

“No!” Cat said, a bit too angrily. “If she’s who you want then have her, Kara. Who am I to stop you?” She knew she was being unfair, she truly did… but she had no idea how else to handle such foreign emotion such as jealousy.

Kara shook her head. “Why does it bother you so badly? I thought we weren’t ‘serious’ and we were allowed to have our ‘freedom’? I thought you _wanted_ us to be casual.”

“I DO!” Cat said defensively… even though that wasn’t at all what she wanted.

“Then… what’s the issue?” Kara asked, a brow raised in defiance.

“I-,” Cat growled. She didn’t know how to reply, so instead she surged forward and kissed Kara.

Kara kissed back for a moment before she pulled apart. She shook her head. “I think… That maybe, we should stop this.”

Cat’s heart fell. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Kara shrugged. “I think it’s confusing us, and it doesn’t exactly feel good anymore because you snap at me, but then tell me that there’s no issue when there clearly is. I think we’re both confused, and I really don’t want to be someone’s dirty little secret anymore.” She sighed. “I think it’s best if we just go back to being friends… _without_ benefits.”

Cat stood there for a moment; dumbstruck and heartbroken. Out of all the ways she’d envisioned that conversation going; she’d never expected Kara to react like that. Kara seemed to mistake Cat’s silence as acceptance and walked out of the restroom.

Cat stood there for a moment longer, she had no idea what to say or do. She knew she over reacted. Kara wasn’t doing anything back to Lena besides laughing at her drunkenness. She swallowed back fear and opened the door.

Rumors and tabloid articles be damned. She wasn’t about to lose Kara.

“Kara!” She called out, turning everyone’s head.

Kara turned and looked at her, her eyes rimmed red. “Yes?” She asked.

Cat didn’t have the words or the mindset to respond, so she did the next best thing and ran into Kara’s arms, connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. She ignored all the hoots and hollers and used that kiss to express just how much she loved and needed Kara. “I don’t want you to be a secret either.” She whispered. “But you were_ never_ dirty. Not to me. Ever. I love you.”

Kara beamed at her. “Yeah?” She asked in happy disbelief.

Cat met Kara’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah.” She confirmed. “I want to be exclusive, too, Kara. I can’t take the jealousy anymore.”

Kara smiled. “That’s what I’ve been wanting to hear from you for the past eight months, Cat.”

Cat swallowed, nervous butterflies swarming her stomach. “Am I too late?”

Kara shook her head. “You’re right on time.” She answered, leaning in and kissing Cat one more time. “I love you too, Cat.”

Happiness overwhelmed them both, and all of Kara’s friends (especially her sister) began to cheer for them.

Cat finally felt at peace with the world. Kara Danvers was the missing piece of her heart, and now with Kara by her side, she could finally feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
